<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waterline by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619631">Waterline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Jedward, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, X Factor (UK) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eurovision, Gen, Ireland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Confetti flew all around them. They could barely believe it, even though the results had made it clear soon after the votes had started coming in. Jedward had won. They had really won.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waterline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confetti flew all around them. They could barely believe it, even though the results had made it clear soon after the votes had started coming in. Jedward had won. They had really won. The Eurovision Song Contest 2012. They had already won the 2011 event, now they had won 2012 as well. <br/>"We did it," John said, "We did it again. I can't believe we really did it."<br/>"And Johnny Logan didn't even do it twice in a row," Edward added with a grin.<br/>"Careful now," came the voice of Johnny Logan. He was one of the interval acts tonight at the show, hosted in Cork, Ireland.<br/>"Alright, alright," Edward said, "Sorry Johnny."<br/>Johnny Logan just smiled and walked back onto the stage. As well as being one of the interval acts, he was also one of the hosts of the night.<br/>It almost hadn't happened. Azerbaijan had put in a complaint after the 2011 contest, they apparently thought they should have won, even though Ireland had beat them by over 100 points. But the complaint went nowhere. And here they were again. Ireland winning once again. Sweden had been the favourite to win, but Jedward and their song 'Waterline' had easily beaten Loreen, the Swedish entrant.<br/>Johnny Logan turned to the audience, as Jedward joined him on stage to collect their trophy.<br/>"Alright, thank you everyone for tuning in to the Eurovision Song Contest, here in Ireland!" Johnny said, "We'll see you all again next year! And maybe the year after that, too. After all, what's another year?"<br/>The audience cheered. Eurovision was finally back in Ireland. Eurovision was finally home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>